Visual coherent rendering in augmented reality seamlessly blends the virtual world and the real world together, in real-time. One challenge in augmented reality is the correct integration of real-world lighting. Integration of lighting involves three problems. First, the measurement of the real-world light parameters, also known as photometric registration, should be solved in real-time, as augmented reality systems operate in real-time. Second, the system should be able to measure the lighting from unknown environments without requiring a physical change to the environment, e.g., without requiring inserting special light probes into the environment. The third problem is generating a correct and perceptually convincing integration of the measured light parameters into a rendering solution by applying the real-world lighting conditions to the virtual content. Additionally, it is desirable that the rendering solution includes the application of light condition effects from the virtual content to the real-world environment. For example, virtual content may cast shadows in the real-world environment. Additionally, the virtual content may include virtual light sources, e.g., virtual torch light or specular reflective surfaces, that should also affect the real-world environment in a realistic manner. Thus, a photometric registration from an arbitrary geometry is desirable.